


I love you, why don’t you love me too?

by yo_yo_yo_party_people



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sobbing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, might make a part two that’s happier, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_yo_yo_party_people/pseuds/yo_yo_yo_party_people
Summary: George never saying I love you back used to never get to Dream. Till it really started getting to Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	I love you, why don’t you love me too?

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: i know George really seems like that and guy here and I’m not trying to portray that if George doesn’t like saying I love you (for mysterious reason in my au) that makes him a bad guy. He’s gonna seem like a dick cause it’s from sorta Dreams POV that’s all :))

At first it didn’t really bother Dream when they were just friends. Sure maybe a little bit of hurt flashed through his body whenever his I love you’s were met with nothing more than a scoff and,   
“Your an idiot Dream”. As time went on and Dream realized his feelings for George were more than just a your my best friend type feelings, the lack of response to his I love yous began to hurt more prominently.   
Dream knew it was a problem when other people noticed the hurt in his eyes whenever George would reject him and quickly change the subject. Sending over a chat in discord of iMessage to make sure he’s okay,   
SapDaddy: you know he loves you Dream, he just isn’t good with emotions ig 

Big daddy halo: it’s okay Dream, don’t be sad. I love you !! 

Still Dream chose to ignore his feelings and try and get better at hiding his hurt behind fake smiles and laughs. Dream knew it was almost pathetic when he’d beg George to say it back, hoping that just once he’d say it and really mean it. Everyone has boundaries though and it really fucking sucked that George’s boundaries were him just wanted to hear George say I love you once, just one fucking time. 

They were in a discord call with Sapnap, Karl, and Quakity, all just messing around in Minecraft. “Ooh Dream George just killed you again… are the lovers going through a rough patch?” Karl, mocked as Dream was stained by George, showed up in their chat bar.   
“Yah Yah whatever, it’s okay cause he still loves me! Right George?” Dream teased, knowing it was foolish to think George would even say it back.   
“Shut up Dream, you are such an idiot” George teased, a light blush on his cheeks (ay not those cheeks you perv!!),   
“Oh come on George, just say it back once!” Dream begged, hitting George’s character in Minecraft as he wined.   
“No Dream. Um sap can you give me some iron please?” George asked, quickly changing the subject like he always does.   
Dream wasn’t going to let him get away with this again though, he knew George loved him so now George had to say it back.   
“No no don’t sap, George says ‘i love you’ back and I’ll give you a whole stack of iron” Dream said, punching Sapnap so his character moved away from George.   
“Oh quit it Dream, just give me some iron please” George wined, making sure to roll his eyes right in front of his face cam.   
“No George say it back now! You have to!” Dream cried out,   
“Um, I definitely don’t need to” George responded.   
“Yes you do!”   
“No I do not”   
“Um yea you very much need to”   
“Dream oh my god just give me the iron”   
“Not till you say you love me George”   
“Ugh I’ll just get it myself then” George said as his character started walking towards a cave.   
“George why wont you just say it back”  
“Why won’t you just drop it Dream, god!” George snapped, turning his face camera off and making his character run away.   
Dream just kinda stood there, not knowing what to do now. George had never snapped at him before now and he felt hurt. Lost even.   
Dream felt like an idiot when he felt tears prick at his eyes and he quickly wiped them before saying,   
“um sorry g-guys I’m gonna h-head out now” mentally cursing at himself as his voice cracked multiple times, now very obvious he was crying.  
“Oh Dream wait-“ he heard George say before he quickly left the call, embarrassed that they could tell he was clearly bothered by George snapping at him.  
On a regular day, in a regular conversation, Dream would never cry when someone snapped at him. Today was different though, all of the build up of his feelings and the tension he was sure not just he felt between him and George every time he said I love you finally snapped. And with that a dam of emotions came flooding out as he started sobbing into his pillow.   
What was so wrong with him that made George not love him, had George never loved him or was his constant pestering and need for his attention a dealbreaker for George. The last straw for him. He heard a few dings come from his phone and with a quick check saw that no one was in the discord call anymore.   
Sapdaddy: dude are you okay?? I don’t think he meant to snap at you. He loved you. 

Mommas boy (Karl): Dream you wanna talk? 

Quakity (im being unoriginal I can’t think of a nickname rn): hey dude wanna call? We can fall about this if you want? 

Dream just tossed his phone to the side again, not really wanting to talk to them anymore.   
He checked his phone again when he got another check and felt his stomach sink when he saw it was from George. 

Georgie: Dream I’m sorry   
Georgie: Dream can we please talk about this!!   
Georgie: I didn’t mean it like that

He threw his phone on the bed as he felt more tears come and didn't mean it like that my ass, how do you not mean ‘I’m not ever gonna say I love you’.   
Dream wasn’t proud to admit he sobbed into his pillow till the late hours of the night before he finally passed out from exhaustion.  
He will just have to learn to live with the heartbreaking fact that George definitely doesn’t love him like that and maybe doesn’t love him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had no motivation to write for my other story I’m sorry!!! I know exactly what I want to do for the ending but I need to fill in the blanks first, so if you guys have any good ideas for some really fun and wholesome heart wrenching angst that would be swell!! Have a good day/night lovely’s 💗


End file.
